Szívem egyetlen királynője
by Fircyca
Summary: AU LJ börtönbe kerül, TBag cellájába...


**Cím:** Szívem egyetlen királynője

**Írta:** Fircorwen

**Párosítás:** T-Bag/LJ a fő vonulat… de lesz itt még egysmás…)

**Figyelmeztetés:** Vajon?D NC-17

**Leírás:** Sokak vágya teljesül: LJ bekerül a börtönbe és mit ad Isten: Teddy cellatársa lesz…;)

LJ E/1:)

A kezdet…

Pisilnem kellett. De még nem könnyíthettem magamon. És ma sem tudtam aludni. Csak bámultam a falat, és igyekeztem nem gondolni arra, hogy mi folyik az alattam lévő ágyon, ahogy arram sem, hogy a hólyagom majd szétrepedt. Próbáltam másra gondolni, arra, hogy holnap végre láthatom apát, de ennyi nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy ki tudjam zárni azokat a zajokat. Nem volt hangos, kicsit sem. De hallottam, és ami még rosszabb, akaratlanul is magam elé is képzeltem. Ő pedig valószínűleg engem képzelt maga elé… A hátamon végigfutott a hideg, ahogy arra gondoltam, mit fantáziálhat az az elmebeteg rólam.

A zajok egy kicsit erősödtek, most már tisztán hallottam azt a nedves csattogást. Tudtam, hogy hamarosan vége. De csak mára, holnap ugyanez lesz. Én pedig lassan meghalok a fáradtságtól. Nem merek aludni. Nem akarok arra ébredni, hogy éppen bennem köszörüli a farkát.

Az alattam lévő ágyról egy nyögés, majd egy elégedett, mély sóhaj hallatszott.

- Remélem, te is élvezted, Lollipop! – lihegte kajánul.

Nem feleltem, mit is mondtam volna. Az a szemét tudta, hogy ébren vagyok, direkt csinálta ezt. Ki akart készíteni. És már nagyon közel járt a sikerhez.

Pár percig még mocorgott ott alattam, majd halk horkolást hallottam. Végre aludt. A szemem égett a kialvatlanságtól, de nem érdekelt. Makacsul farkasszemet néztem a fallal, és nem hunytam be. Vártam, amíg a horkantások erősebbek lettek, majd óvatosan felültem az ágyon. Az alattomosan megnyikordult, amitől másodpercekre kővé dermedtem. A horkolás tovább folytatódott. Némán kifújtam a levegőt, majd a lehető legóvatosabban leereszkedtem a földre. Ránéztem az alsó ágyon alvó férfi arcára. Álmában kajánul vigyorgott, még a szája szélét is megnyalta. Nem akartam elképzelni, hogy miről álmodik.

_Rólad, mimásról!_ – gonoszkodott egy belső hang. És valószínűleg igaza volt.

Macskaléptekkel óvakodtam el a wc kagylóig, és igyekeztem úgy könnyíteni magamon, hogy a minél kevesebb zajt csapjak. Becsuktam a szemem, és egy hangtalan sóhajjal élveztem, amint megszabadulok a kínzó tehertől. Aztán egy kéz kulcsolódott a kezemre, amivel a farkamat tartottam. Megdermedtem.

- Helló LJ… - lihegett bele a fülembe, majd belecsókolt a nyakamba.

Nem mertem kinyitni a szemem.

- Lám csak, lám… - ez a hang megbénított. - A korodhoz képest egész méretes.

- Ha…hagyjon békén… - a hangom nevetségesen vékony volt.

- Ahogy kívánod. – eltávolodott tőlem. – Ha jól sejtem, még nem mondtam: addig nem nyúlok hozzád, amíg a drága nagybátyád magánzárkában van. Azt akarom, hogy hallja, miként szeretlek.

Kinyitottam a szemem, és feléfordultam. Ott állt, meztelenül, vigyorogva. Sírni lett volna kedvem, de nem akartam, hogy még ennél is gyengébbnek lásson. Visszamásztam az ágyamra, és lefeküdtem. Ő odalépett, az arca félelmetesen közel volt az enyémhez.

- Már csak néhány nap, kicsi Lollipop… - suttogta, és egy puszit nyomott az orromra.

Egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcomon, amit még egy követett, majd még egy… aztán már patakokban folyt. Ő csak rámvigyorgott, majd lefeküdt a saját ágyára.

- Már csak néhány nap… - dúdolgatta.

Aznap sem aludtam.

rész

Hiába az alváshiánytól beesett, és a sírástól vörös szemek, valalmint a napok óta mosatlan haj, úgy tűnt, az udvaron mégis én vagyok a legérdekesebb látnivaló. Persze, mert senkit sem az arcom érdekelt. Éreztem, ahogy a mohó pillantások belemarkolnak a seggembe, és már vártam, hogy mikor ugrik rám valaki, tépi le a ruhámat és erőszakol meg mindenki szeme láttára.

A legfélreesőbb sarok felé igyekeztem, oda, ahol még jól láthatom Apa kifutóját. Aznap nem volt börtönmeló, úgyhogy volt esélyem, hogy végre beszéljek vele. Viszont börtönmeló hiányában valaki más is volt az udvaron, akinek cseppet sem örültem. Nem elég, hogy éjszaka nincs nyugtom tőle, most is ott vigyorgott rám, és méregetett, mint kóbor kutya egy szaftos cupákot. Nem törődtem vele, csak nekitámaszkodtam a kerítésnek, és rendületlenül bámultam az ajtót, amin Apának kellett kijönnie. De mikor? A szabadidő lassan a végéhez közeledett, amikor végre két őr társaságában kilépett az udvar elkerített kis részére. Azonnal elindultam felé, de sajnos ezzel felhívtam magamra valaki figyelmét. Alig léptem néhányat, már ott is állt előttem.

- Hova, hova, Lollipop?

Megpróbáltam nagy ívben kikerül, és véletlenül sem nézni a szemébe, mert attól megvadulhat, de nem sikerült. Elkapta a karom, és olyan közel húzott magához, hogy érezhessen kezdődő erekcióját.

- Kérdeztem valamit, csillagom!

- T-Bag! – üvöltött rá valaki, mielőtt egyet nyikkanhattam volna.

- Itt a dadusod. - sziszegte, majd ellökött magától. – Este látjuk egymást…

Ezzel otthagyott.

- Nem bántott? – lépett mellém a „dadus", Michael bácsi cellatársa. A hangjában nyoma sem volt érdeklődésnek.

- Nem.

- Helyes. Menjünk. – mondta kelletlenül.

- Szeretnék beszélni ap….

- _Hölgyeim, a szabadidőnek vége! Vissza a cellákba!_

- Hát ez nem jött össze…

Ezzel ő is otthagyott. Akkor még ne tudtam, mi baja velem, bár voltak halvány sejtéseim. De abban a pillanatban nem ez volt a legnagyobb gondom. Egy erős marok szorította össze a jobb farpofámat.

- Gyerünk, Lollipop! Menjünk haza…

Ez az éjszaka sem telt jobban az eddigikenél. Hiába próbáltam nyitva tartani a szemem, és éberen őrizni az ártatlanságomat, nem sikerült. Álmodtam, Mike bácsiról. Azokról a hétvégékről, még kiskoromból, mikor elvitt a tóparti nyaralójába, ahol együtt horgásztuk, este pedig – fűtés hijján- egy ágyban aludtunk, hogy melegen tartsuk egymást. Tisztán éreztem az illatát, és azt, hogy az erős karjaival átölelt. Biztonságban éreztem magam. Még akkor sem múlt el ez a jóleső érzés, mikor felébredtem. De aztán megéreztem valami mást is. Valamit az arcomon. Odanyúltam, és egy nedves, ragacsos anyagot tapintottam meg, pontosan olyan volt, mint a….

Öklendezve öltem fel az ágyon, az arcomat a takarómba töröltem, és akkor vettem csak észre, hogy a számba is jutott néhány csepp belőle. Leugrottam az ágyról, és még épp időben hajoltam a wckagyló fölé, hogy belehányhassak.

- Ejnye, ejnye! – hallottam a hátam mögül T-Bag vidor hangját. – Jobb lenne, ha hozzászoknál az ízéhez, picur. Jóéjszakát.

Elégedetten magára húzta a takarót, és perceken belül már aludt is. Én megint nem tudtam.

Folyt.köv.


End file.
